3gymtripolisfandomcom-20200215-history
E-Twinning Project-3rd Junior High School of Tripolis, Greece
School Year 2017-18 Project Title “Lost in choices: time for planning my next study fields, redefining my future” SHORT DESCRIPTION The project targets 13-15 year-old students for whom the choice of their future study fields is a very critical issue. At this age, many European young people wonder how to make the right educational, training and occupational choices. Many are in a big dilemma and have difficulty in choosing the secondary level course that suits them most. The topic is related to the syllabus of English subject-Future Career/Skills for the future.. An e-Twinning project could offer them the opportunity to share views with other European students about this very important issue and help them be aware of their own interests, passions, preferences, abilities and become conscious of what they really want and need to learn for their future. The participant students will exchange information about the different schools/countries realities and compare career guidance and discuss the important skills to acquire for a future job. AIMS · learning about the educational context European students live in; · developing knowledge about their own personality, interests and vocational preferences in a constructive way, stimulating self-knowledge, critical thinking and problem solving; · comparing career guidance in the schools of participant countries, so as to make useful conclusions about the official career school policy and understand how interests and personality traits play a part in career decision-making; · comparing parents/peers/school role in the choice of future fields of study and career decison making; · gaining mutual understanding of common problems that concern them, as the choice of future study fields/courses; · investigating 21st c. skills needed to find the suitable job in the present demanding workmarket; · improving English communication skills, as well as digital skills. EXPECTED RESULTS Career guidance plays a significant role in assisting young people at some phase of the school process and some at risk of early school leaving. It is therefore a part of a school’s overall strategy. Students are expected to question personal theories; critically explore different vocational perspectives and investments; learn how to reflect on their own strengths and weaknesses with the aim of enhancing their motivation and future employability. New Knowledge on the process of career guidance practices in the participant countries/schools is likely to be produced through wide reflection, in order to improve them. A collection of good practices on guidance actions are also an expected result in the partner countries. Students prepare final products together in a collaborative way with all the students findings, the self-knowledge and awareness acquired during the process and advice/tips for other students. Results are to be published and disseminated on Twinspace. PARTNER SCHOOLS: This project includes two partner schools: · ESCOLA SECUNDÁRIA DE BARCELOS (Agrupamento de Escolas de Barcelos) in Barcelos - PORTUGAL Teacher founder: Ana Maria Martins · THIRD (3rd) (GYMNASIO - TRIPOLIS - GREECE Teacher founder: Fotoula Katsoulou—Marinathi Drikaki for more information & in order to read the Project E-Book please visit: http://3gym-tripol.ark.sch.gr/index.php/drastiriothtes/sxolikiefimerida/369-etwinning-project